


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anniversary, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, News Media, Out of Character, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce Wayne forgotten something important.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Justice League!
> 
> I gotten this idea just yesterday and I just had to type it. I am still continuing my other story, so don't worry about that. I have no beta so I'm sorry for any grammar or issue mistakes. I hope you like the story!!!!
> 
> \--------

"You've reached the voicemail of Bruce Wayne. Please leave a message and I'll give a call back," the voice of Bruce said through his cell phone as there was a beeping noise.

"Hey baby! I was wondering if you have forgotten about tonight. You got an hour left to come by my apartment. If not, I'll just wait for you at the restaurant where I told you last week for our special date. I know how busy you are. I'll call you later," Clark Kent said as he hung up. 

Clark sighed as he was in his apartment waiting for Bruce Wayne to show up. It was only 7pm so it was entirely early still to go to the restaurant. He had been eager all day to get off of work early. 

He barely seen Bruce since a week ago but knew that the man was a busy man being CEO of Wayne Enterprises and being Batman with the Justice League. However he was sure that the man he loves wouldn't forget about today, would he?

An hour passed and Clark decided to go to the restaurant he reserved. The restaurant was nearby his apartment and he knew that Bruce was in Metropolis that week for a important business merger.

He decided to call Bruce again during his walk to the restaurant. "Hey baby, I'm heading to the restaurant now. I'm not mad that you're late, I just want to see you there and that you made it. I love you," Clark said and he continues his walk to the restaurant.

Once at the restaurant, the waitress had informed him that Bruce Wayne wasn't there yet and so she brought him to their table so that he could wait. Clark was nervous about tonight, tonight was there anniversary and tonight was the night he was finally going to propose to him. 

He took out the small, ring box from his pocket and opened it. It was a simple, engagement ring that Clark knew Bruce would love. He wasn't a billionaire like Bruce, but the man didn't care about expensive gifts, he just wanted Clark.

Clark sighed as he put the box onto the table. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost 8:20pm. His stomach growled in hunger as he hadn't eaten since lunch. 

A waiter came by to pour him water, to give him the menu and a small basket of their bread. Clark smiled at him and gave him thanks as the waiter left. It was barely 8:30pm, so he decides to eat bread and looked at the menu. He just hope Bruce wasn't late…

The bread was done and Clark looks at the time again and saw it was quarter to nine. The waiter came by again and asked to take his order. Clark wanted to refuse again and wait for Bruce, but he decided against it as he was starting to worry and that his hunger was taken over him.

Clark hopes Bruce would forgive him if he comes in and sees him eating without him. Clark gave his order to the waiter and the waiter left again. Once the waiter left, he decided to call Bruce.

"Hey, I'm at the restaurant waiting for you. I already got us a table so just ask for where I'm sitting. Love you," Clark said and he hung up.

Clark sighed in defeat, tonight wasn't going well as he planned.

\---------

He finished his last bite of the chocolate cake and was feeling depressed. It was almost 10pm and the waiter came back with a sad look on his face. "You're meal is on the house," he said and he obviously knew that his other partner didn't showed up.

Clark nodded his thanks as he looks at the empty chair in front of him. He felt like a complete fool. The humiliation left him undone. 

Instead of just waiting for his lover, he could have been helping a poor girl somewhere. If he indeed find out Bruce was Batman tonight, he couldn't think of what he'll do to him.

God, he should have reminded him more about their date during the week. But Bruce Wayne did promised he wouldn't forget and thus he had trusted him.

That trust was broken and he wouldn't forget about this night.

\--------

Bruce Wayne groaned in annoyance as he was in the meeting room with the board members. "What can we to improve Metropolis Airport now that we own it?" He asked the people around him.

"Well, I still don't know why we have to deal with this issue already if we haven't dealt with Daily Planet and the bank that you recently bought," someone said bravely.

"Yes that bank that was foreclosing a house on someone that you may know: Martha Kent?" Another voice asked.

Bruce was frowning at this time. "The bank is a great asset to us financially, we could help people with their homes within that area," he said.

"What about the Daily Planet? Isn't a Clark Kent work there also?" Someone asked.

"His article on the Batman that I read yesterday was great," another said as someone snorted.

"Wait, what article?" Bruce asked surprised.

"This one…." Someone murmurs as he shows Bruce the article from his phone.

Bruce looks over and he saw the date within the middle of the newspaper. His eyes widened, "What's today's date?" He asked.

"The 17th of Thursday…." Someone replies.

Bruce suddenly swore making everyone surprised. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and looks at everyone saying: "This meeting is adjourned. I'll send everyone a memo for our next meeting" and he left the office in a rush.

\----------

It was almost 11pm when Bruce arrived at his destination with roses in his hand. He knew that Clark wasn't a woman to be flattered and all, but he does like receiving gifts, no matter what it is.

He knocks on the front door of his apartment and the door opens slowly. Bruce just saw his anguish face since there was a key chained door lock.

"Clark, baby, I….." Bruce began but the door slammed against his face. Bruce swore, "I deserved that," he murmured to himself as he didn't liked it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gets roses that changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe JL!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't have beta. 
> 
> \-------

Bruce returned to Wayne Manor after unsuccessfully trying to get Clark to speak to him. He had listened to the voicemails on his phone and his heart breaks every time he hears them.

After parking his Mercedes, he had went inside the manor and straight to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. It was already around midnight, but he knew he couldn't sleep after that mishap.

Thinking that he was alone in the kitchen, he turned on the lights and saw Alfred sitting at the table. "Alfred? Why are you sitting in the dark around midnight?" Bruce asked.

"Waiting for you, actually. I'm guessing congratulations are in order?" Alfred asked as he stood up.

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked surprised.

"I gave him my blessing since I'm your guardian," Alfred said with a teasing smile.

Bruce groaned as he sat down on one of the chairs. "I fucked up, Alfred," he said.

"I'm sensing that something is wrong here," Alfred murmured as he sat back down.

"My meeting went over and I forgot today's our date," Bruce replies.

There was silence until Alfred spoke up. "Oh no, Clark must be pissed at you, he had everything planned tonight," he said.

Bruce nodded, "I didn't know he was going to marry me," he said.

"Of course you don't know!" Alfred snapped startling Bruce, "I gave that boy my blessing and you go and messed it up. Master Wayne, you have to grovel at his feet no matter what. He must feel humiliated," Alfred said worriedly.

"He won't talk to me," Bruce said unhappily.

"Good riddance," Alfred muttered.

\--------

Lois Lane smiled at her friend as soon as she saw him entering the office of the Daily Planet. "Congratulations!" She exclaims as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"What's going on?" Cat Grant asked as she was passing by the two and saw them hugging.

"Our reporter here is engaged with Bruce Wayne," Lois said happily making the employees nearby them stopped on what they were doing.

"Is that true, Clark?" Lana Lang asked jealousy as she had a huge crush on their boss, Bruce Wayne.

"He….That bastard forgotten about our date!" Clark exclaimed angrily as he looks over at Lana.

"WHAT?!" Lois asked shocked.

"Lana, can I type something for the gossip columnist? I want to destroy that bastard," Clark said.

Lana fidgeted on where she stood, "You have to ask Perry about that," she said.

Clark nodded as he storms over to where Perry's office is and hopefully the man may be in there.

\---------

Clark was typing furiously when a person behind him tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped typing for a moment as he turns around and saw two men in a black suits holding two dozens of red roses. "Are you a….Mr. Clark Kent?" One asks uncertainly.

"Yes….?" Clark replies as out off the corner of his eye, he saw Lois looking over. 

"Here you go sir," one of them said as Clark took one of the dozen roses and the other guy put the other bouquet on top of his desk. "Whose it from?" Clark asked even though he knows whose it from.

"Our boss, Bruce Wayne," One of them replies.

"Wait, Wayne Enterprises owns a florist?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Under the Entertainment Department sir," one of the guys said and the other one bid farewell as the two left the office.

"Dang, Kent! I could smell thoses roses all the way here!" A voice called out.

"He must be really apologizing to you," Lois said as she came over to his desk. 

"They do smell good," Clark mutters as he put the bouquet that he was holding on his desk.

"What are you going to do now?" Lois asked as she gestures to the article that was being written.

Clark stares at the screen before finally deciding on what to do. "This is what I'll do," he said as Lois smiled on what he was doing.

\--------

(Two days later….)

"Nothing yet?" Alfred asked curiously as soon as he Bruce coming down.

"I sent him the roses and no text. He really does hate me, I may have to apologize him more," Bruce said.

"Well, you aren't too far behind," Alfred said as he gave Bruce the newspaper. Bruce raises an eyebroe at him, "look at the gossip columnist," Alfred said.

Bruce looks down at the paper and saw that it was The Daily Planet's. He went and looked at the gossip columnist to see what Alfred was talking about and saw that it was an article by Clark.

\--------

Relationships by Clark Kent

Being in a relationship with Bruce Wayne is somewhat difficulty as he is treated being as a celebrity. However behind the scenes, he is a different man to his lover.

Relationships aren't perfect with couples, rather they aren't celebrity or not. Having an argument or forgetting something like your date, you can forgive and move on. Having a grudge on something like that is somewhat not healthy.

Yes I just announced it on here that I am indeed with Bruce Wayne and I am sure that there will be a press conference soon held by Bruce.

I've known Bruce for awhile but our relationship just started about three years. I am still upset on what he did to me, but in due time, I could forgive him. I was going to write bad things about him cause what he did, but I went past that after he gave me sweet roses.

Don't judge a book by it's cover, forgiveness will be there but within due time. 

\--------

Bruce sighed as he put down the paper on the table as he looked at Alfred. "Should I tell the public that I'm batman also?" He asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea sir," Alfred said worriedly.

"I better go and make some phone calls. I'll be patrolling tonight, Alfred. Make sure that the suit is well adjusted," Bruce said as he took out his phone.

"Maybe a light breakfast first, sir. Eggs, bacon and toast?" Alfred suggested.

Bruce nodded without looking up from his phone as Alfred went to do the cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I have no idea how many words a gossip columnist writes, so I just wrote something short. I decided to put a florist within Wayne Enterprises, cause, why not? 
> 
> Did anyone watched The Royal Wedding? I wasn't too interested even though I saw a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How is it? Good? The next chapter should be up next week. :)


End file.
